


Bασίλειο και η Αγάπη

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Blow Jobs, Death, F/F, F/M, Fpreg, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Murder, Not a lot of Sex, Past eating disorder, Referenced Dysphoria, Smut, Well more than implied but whatevers, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her father's sudden death, Kayla's oldest brother Lee becomes king of Delphi along with his husband Castor, a prince from Bacchus, a country that was once their enemy. In order to strengthen the relationship between the two kingdoms, Lee and Castor decide that Kayla should marry Castor's twin, Pollux. But Pollux is in love with Ethan, an ex-knight now thief and Kayla is in love with Drew, a maid who is secretly the daughter of a witch. When Lee falls into a magical sleep, Kayla volunteers to go to Athens, the land of the witches. Drew comes along as Kayla's servant, and as a way to get into Athens without being killed. Pollux gets dragged along and he of course brings along Ethan claiming 'we need a thief'. Along with one of Kayla's brothers, a runaway princess, a shape shifter, and a witch, the two couples go on an amazing quest full of monsters, love, magic and cake. But at the end of the quest they still have one problem to face, Kayla and Pollux's marriage. How will they deal with the burdens of ruling a kingdom? How will they conceive an heir? How will Ethan and Drew feel wacthing their beloveds act like a couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Απόλλων πεθαίνει

The kingdom of Delphi was once ruled by a kind king named Apollo Papadopoulos and whoever was his spouse for the time being, at the time of his death it was a young man named Paolo Montes.   
King Apollo had six children in all. The eldest was Lee Fletcher, the son of his second wife, and his heir. Second was Octavian Rome, son of his second wife, and back up heir slash Lee's advisor. Next was Michael Yew, the son of a mistress he had while married to Octavian's mother, and the commander of the Army of Delphi. Then Will Solace, son of his fourth wife, and the royal doctor's apprentice. After Will was born Kayla Knowles, Apollo's only daughter, was born with her mother being unknown besides a last name, also Kayla is Micheal's appreciate. Last is Austin Lake, son of his fifth wife, and Austin is a very talented musician. 

King Apollo Papadopoulos died one night of a heart attack. His third husband, Paolo, was found weeping over his body by Kayla the next morning. Kayla had ran out and found Chiron, the royal doctor and Will. When they had returned to the room, Paolo was still crying. They had to pull him away from the body.

The funeral happened the next morning. Octavian was late and Kayla glared at him as he sat far away from her as he could. She was seating next to Michael, Paolo, Lee and Lee's husband, Prince Castor of Bacchus. Will and Austin were assisting in the funeral service, as King Apollo had requested prior to his death. Kayla blinked back her tears. There was no way she would cry in front of all these people. 

Paolo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Your Papa was a good man. He was always very proud of you." 

"I-i-i...thank you." Kayla whispered.

The following day, Lee was crowned King and Castor was made king consort. Kayla was happy for them, Lee was a lot like Apollo in many ways and Castor was pretty nice. She was really surprised when the two asked to talk to her after the coronation. They also told her to change out of her coronation dress, because she looked like she was dying in it. Which she pretty much was. Drew, her personal maid, had made her wear a corset and had added an extra petticoat. 

Kayla slipped into her room, with Drew following close behind. "My lady, you know if you wanted a quickie, you should have waited for the party to end. It only would have been a couple more minutes." Drew whispered into her ear after closing the door. Drew kissed Kayla's neck.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "I need to change because Lee wants me to meet with him and Castor in the throne room after the party. They told me to dress like myself." Kayla said. 

"So a pair of pants and a tunic? How boring." Drew said before she bit Kayla's neck. Kayla moaned quietly and pushed Drew away.

"You can pick the tunic out, after you help me out of this murderous dress." 

"Fine. And I get to redo your hair?" Drew ran her hand down Kayla's back.

Kayla nodded, "Now, get to work my love." She smiled. 

She met Drew four years ago when Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Apollo's sixth wife decided that Kayla needed a personal maid and hired Drew. The two girls fell in love two years later, when Kayla was thirteen and Drew was fifteen. Now two girls being in love wasn't a problem and Kayla's family knew that, like her father, she liked both boys and girls. But Drew was a maid, and as her father said royals don't love anyone lower than the middle class. Drew was also the daughter of a witch in Athens, Delphi's greatest enemy. And so a public relationship would put Drew in danger of being killed for coming into Delphi. 

"You know, I love undressing you." Drew said, as she untied Kayla's corset.

"Really? I always thought you liked having me as your doll." Kayla said.

"I do. But I like this more." 

*********

In the Kingdom of Bacchus, a not very kind but fun loving king, Dionysus Dee and their wife, Ariadne.   
They had two sons twin, Pollux and Castor. No one knew which twin was the eldest so many thought it would have been hard to pick an heir.  
But Pollux became the heir after Castor told King Dionysus that he didn't want to be king. And Castor was married off to Lee. The two had been good friends since they were young and many people thought they were dating.   
Pollux was determined to be a great king one day. He wanted to go down in history as the greatest and strongest king in all of Bacchus history.  
When Pollux heard that Castor's father-in-law died, he automatically left to the Castle of Delphi. Riding on horseback he arrived during the coronation, where Castor told him to meet him and King Lee in the throne room after the party.   
Pollux walked up to the line of thrones as guests left. Castor smiled from his throne. 

"So what do you wish to talk about my kings?" Pollux said. 

"We must wait for one more person. How about you take a seat." Castor smiled.

Pollux nodded and sat down in the throne next to Castor. 

Castor had changed since last Pollux saw him, he seemed more serious. Then again he was a king consort now. Not quite a king but he still had a lot of power just handed to him. Castor had always been the more carefree twin. Now for the time being he had more power then Pollux. Of course another change was that Castor was wearing Delphian clothing, that was probably what made he so serious.

Pollux jumped at the sound of a door slamming. He recognized Princess Kayla instantly. And she was glaring at him. 

When he first meet Kayla she had called him a stick in the mud. She had also kicked him. She had been ten and he had been thirteen. Nowadays they were on better terms because they both understood military talk. They also both made lewd jokes about Lee and Castor.

"Pollux please stand." Lee said.

Pollux stood up and nodded at Kayla. She just rolled eyes. 

"We had a talk last night about you two," Lee said, "Me and Castor believe it would be in the best interest of both kingdoms if you two were to marry." 

"What?" Both Pollux and Kayla yelled at the same time. 

"I have already sent a letter to father, if they approve of the union you two will be engaged. King Apollo had talked about it with us before-, um well he had said that a second relationship between the two countries would allow us to avoid war for years." Castor said.

Pollux stared at him. He wanted to shout about Ethan, his boyfriend. But Ethan happened to be a convict. An ex-knight who was to never step foot in the palace agian. All because he stole a sword. 

He did not want to marry Kayla, she was a child pretty much. 

*********

Kayla threw open Will's door. Will quickly covered himself up while his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, just waved at Kayla. 

"Hello, Kayla." Nico rolled his eyes. 

"Hi, death boy....Will! You would not believe the amount of bullshit I just heard! They're marrying me off to Pollux!" She yelled.

Will rolled his eyes, "Listen I love you and that's tragic but can you give me a second to get dressed?" He asked.

Kayla sighed and stepped out the door. 

This wasn't the first time she has done this. Will fucked Nico pretty much every night. He loved Nico very much so Kayla didn't see a problem with it. Through some people thought that in was unfit for him to be in bed with someone from Hades.

When Will opened the door his breast were out.

Kayla thought of how he had tried to remove them when they had first came in, and even through he doesn't do anything dangerous like that anymore, everyone knows not to bring up his gender and parts. Him and Lee were both like that, but Lee never tried to cut off his boobs. Some people think that Kayla would be pissy about it, because she has no sisters, but she never was.

"So you are gonna marry Pollux?" Will said.

"Most likely, yes." 

"Kayla, you have three more people ahead of you for the throne maybe more if me or Lee gets pregnant. If you are to marry Pollux you would become a queen and you would have your own army. Plus I'm sure you can take whichever severant has been giving you hickeys." Will patted her head. 

Kayla blushed. "Perhaps marrying him wouldn't be the end of the world and anyway his father must approve first so it'll be a day or two before we know. Also you're an asshole, when i told you I was fucking a serverant, you promised to never mentioned it again." Kayla snarled at him.

"Good, now night. I have other things to attend to." Will winked at her before closing his door. 

********

The kingdom of Delphi was a very different world at night. It was dangerous and there was no rules. 

But of course Pollux slipped away into the night, into the arms of a thief with one eye. Ethan had come along with Pollux to Delphi. And he was already getting into trouble based upon the blood on his hand.

"So, what's up? You seem distracted." Ethan asked him. 

"Castor and King Lee want me to marry Kayla." Pollux said.

"Ha! I heard she known to punch people in the gut or shoot arrows at them." Ethan kissed Pollux's cheek. 

"Yes, she does do that. She's a vicious little thing." 

"Little, indeed. If you were to fuck her, you would have to bottom or you would crush her." 

Pollux laughed. 

He remembered when he had first met Ethan, they were ten and Ethan was nothing but a page. But Pollux took a quick liking to him after Ethan punched a knight for harassing Pollux's secret little brother, Dakota, who was dressed as a girl in order to sneak into the palace to visit Pollux and Castor. 

They shared a kiss when they were twelve and right then and there, Pollux realized he was in love with Ethan. 

They shared many secret kisses for years. He loved Ethan more then anything in the whole wide world. But there was a few problems. His father would never approve of him courting someone who claimed to be an orphan and was a foreigner. Also Ethan was a known trouble maker. Stealing things, getting into fights and breaking rules. 

When they were sixteen, they made love for the first time. Upon leaving Pollux's room, Ethan accidentally took Pollux's sword.

No one told Pollux until after they had punished and exiled Ethan. 

Pollux was heartbroken until Ethan showed up at his window that night. He was missing an eye. 

Pollux and Ethan never stopped seeing each other and were never caught for two long years. 

************

Kayla locked her door and smiled at Drew. She walked over to Drew and kissed her. 

"Are we gonna have some fun tonight?" Drew said.

"Oh yes, my dear." Kayla said.

Drew pushed her onto the bed. Then Drew climbs onto the bed herself. Kayla now sat in between Drew's legs.

"I already took off my petticoat and bloomers." Drew said as she hiked up her skirt with her hands. Kayla comes face to face with Drew's cock.

 

Without thought, Kayla takes it into her mouth. Drew shudders just slightly above her. Kayla swirls her tongue around the head. Drew huffs out a heavy breath and bucks her hips, threatening to choke Kayla.

She press her tongue up against Drew's dick and slide back up to lick the drops of pre-cum from the dripping tip. 

Drew moans.

"Kayla...please let me fuck you." 

"In a second." Kayla giggled. 

********

Pollux was in Ethan's bed. Ethan's dick was in his ass.

Pollux was screaming Ethan's name into a pillow.

He felt like he was on cloud nine.

It had been months since Ethan and him fucked last. It felt so good to be so close to him again. 

*********

"Drew, I am not wearing that!" Kayla protested.

Drew was holding up a dark blue dress with diamonds all over it, so that it looked like the night sky.

"But it's your Aunt's favorite and you are having tea with her." Drew said.

"Fine." Kayla gave up and allowed Drew to put her into the thief magnet.

At the funeral Kayla's aunt, the Duchess Artemis Papadopoulos, had invited her to tea the morning after the coronation. 

Artemis was a strange lady, even through she was the older twin she had turned down the crown and ran eight orphanages. She had two adopted daughters, Zoë and Thalia, who were runway princesses from far away kingdoms. Honestly she was very strange. 

"Do you want me to come with? You always get so stupid when you see Artemis." Drew said as she tied up the back of Kayla's back.

"No. I've got this." Kayla said.

Drew rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh hush you, I do have this in the bag." Kayla stuck out her tongue. 

********

"Ethan, I have to go to the palace now. Duchess Artemis wanted me to have tea with her." Pollux said, pushing his cuddly boyfriend off of himself.

"No~ Stay with me forever." Ethan whispered.

"I must go. But I'll be back tonight." Pollux said.

"Fine. Have fun with your future aunt in law." 

"That isn't even a word plus if my father says no then there will be no marriage." 

"I really hope there isn't one. Through being a mistress sounds like fun."

"You're so cute."

**********

Kayla was gonna kill her Aunt. Okay not really but Kayla felt like it. 

Pollux was sitting at the table slipping tea with Artemis.

"Pollux, Auntie, nice day isn't it?" Kayla said.

"Yes, it is. Now I want to speak with both of you about the betrothal." Artemis smiled at her.

Kayla frowned. She hated the idea of being married to Pollux. It wasn't that he was a bad person, it was the fact that she was in love with Drew. And it felt like she was betraying Drew. First off, she hadn't even told her yet and heir would be expected.

She sat down and glared at Artemis. 

"I can tell you two don't want to be married. And as long as Dionysus say no you won't have to." Artemis said.

"I know." Pollux and Kayla said at the same time.

"Now if you two end up having to get married, murder is never the answer to get out." Artemis smiled at Kayla.

Kayla recalled that Artemis once was married to some guy named Orion. And that he was found with an arrow in his back during a hunting trip. Oh dear gods, did Artemis kill her husband? 

She scooted a little bit away from Artemis and took note to ask about it later.

Then she asked for a cup of tea.


	2. ο βασιλιάς κοιμάται

Kayla found herself, once again, finding someone she cared about with his husband sobbing over him.

She found herself running to get Will and Chiron.

But she did not find herself mourning agian.

Because instead of dying Lee was just put into a magical sleep.

"It was a potion known as 'Giant's Club' it's made of very rare ingredients. Somebody had slipped it into Lee's wine." Will said.

He and Micheal were sitting in the hall with Kayla, while Austin, Castor and Pollux were sitting in Lee's room. Octavian was no where in sight.

"Why are you saying it so quietly? What else does it do?" Micheal asked.

"One of the ingredients only can be found in Bacchus...Mike calm down. I highly doubt Castor or Pollux would try to harm Lee." Will had grabbed Micheal's arm.

"Well shit, whoever poisoned him is probably trying to start a war." Kayla said.

This couldn't be happening she told herself.

A war right now would be awful.

Micheal looked at her, and she knew exactly who they just thought of as a suspect. Octavian.

It would make sense, if people found out what Lee was poisoned with then Octavian would rule instead of Castor. Until someone found a cure.

"If someone, not naming anyone, made people believe that Castor betrayed Lee and gave him the potion then that someone might try to become King." Micheal said.

"Micheal we all know you're talking about Octavian." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Let's not start pointing fingers. Anyway the cure 

"What is the cure?" Kayla asked Will.

"...the tears of a boy witch. They're very rare as most witches have daughters. And you have toget the tears without force." Will said.

"Then I'll go get some."

"You would have to go to Athens. We can't send you on your own." Micheal said.

"I'll take Drew. And some others I guess."

"How would your maid help?" Will asked.

"Her mother was a witch. Don't look at me like that, she isn't a witch. But she can get me into Athens." Kayla said.

Will and Micheal stared at her. Then Micheal nodded.

"Take Pollux and Austin with you." They said.

"..fine. Wait! Why Austin?" Kayla asked.

"Witches like musicians." Will said.

"So I can give them Austin if they want to kill us all?" Kayla smiled.

"No!" Micheal and Will glared at her.

 

**********

"It'll all be okay. Okay?" Pollux hugged Castor, who was still sobbing.

"What if he doesn't wake up? What if he dies? What if there is no cure?" Castor cried.

"He will wake up. We will find a cure." Pollux said.

Castor just nodded. Pollux could tell he was trying not to cry too much.

Pollux felt awful about the fact that he couldn't do anything. It reminded him of when they were kids and their grandmother had died. Castor was heartbroken for weeks. No one could cheer him up. Castor was always the more sensitive twin. 

"Don't worry, someone will find a cure." Austin said. The young boy was playing with Lee's harp. He wasn't playing it, he was just holding it. Twirling it around. 

Pollux felt like a stranger in this room. He never knew Lee very well.

So he slipped out into the hall where the others were...laughing? 

"Did I miss something good?" He asked.

"Just siblings being siblings." Kayla said.

"Your wife was being a little shit." Will smirked. Pollux took a step back. Of course Kayla told her other brother.

Both Pollux and Kayla glared at Will. 

And Micheal glared at Pollux.

Okay, for someone only four feet tall Micheal was pretty scary. 

"Excuse me?" Micheal said. Pollux took another step back. He really didn't want to get his ass kick.

"There's a chance me and Pollux will have to get married. But it's only a small slight chance." Kayla said.

Micheal rolled their eyes and Pollux got the 'I can and will kill you if you lay your dirty hands on my baby sister' vibe from them. 

This was turning out to be a pretty shitty day.

********

Kayla looked at her travel companions. It was two days after Lee was poisoned. They were finally going to go find a cure. 

She glanced at Drew, who was arguing with Pollux over why they shouldn't take a horse.

Austin was playing his saxophone while they waited for the two to stop fighting.

After Kayla had told Drew that she had to unfortunately marry Pollux, Drew was rather rude to Pollux. 

Only yesterday did they get the news of the engagement from King Dionysus. And to be honest, Kayla was pretty done with the universe at this point.

After about ten minutes of the argument Kayla spoke out, "Pollux, Drew knows stuff about Athens. They don't use horses there. Horses are seen as a bad omen. So no horses and let's get going." 

Drew smiled at her and then smirked at Pollux. 

Pollux sighed, "Okay fine. No horses. But if we're going on foot we need someone who's good at traveling from place to place. I happen to know a guy."

"Sure. Can he fight?" Kayla asked.

"He's a criminal so of course he can fight." 

********

Pollux knocked on Ethan's inn room door.

"I was wondering when you would be back, darling." Ethan said when he opened the door.

Pollux blushed and pointed at the others behind him.

"Oh. How lovely, a whole group." Ethan rolled his eye.

"Yeah. We need to get through the Border Forest." Pollux said.

"Anything for you, princely." Ethan said.

After Ethan grabbed his sword and bag, introductions were made.

"I am Ethan Nakamura. Princess Kayla, Prince Austin, a pleasure to meet you. And who is the pissed off lady?" Ethan asked.

"Madame Drew Tanaka, daughter of Queen Aphrodite of Troy." Drew said.

Pollux, Austin and Kayla gasped. 

Troy was a far eastern country in which the queen had more lovers and spouses then Apollo. And it was known for it's riches and cruelty in war.

"Ah, that explains the coldness of your eyes. But not your state of dress. A Delphian maid dress isn't fit for a princess." Ethan said.

It was rather strange through Pollux had dressed as a beggar from time to time in order to sneak out to see Ethan. He had no room to judge. 

"How about we just start heading out. King Lee needs us to find the cure." Drew said.

Ethan nodded and smiled at Pollux.

Pollux could tell this was gonna be a long trip.

*********

Kayla pulled Drew aside when they had left the city.

"You're a princess? I thought your mom was a witch." Kayla asked her.

"I have two moms. One a witch, one a queen. I'm sorry I never told you but I am a runaway princess...and I just wanted to leave my past in the past." Drew said.

"...it's alright. Why did you runaway?" 

"I told you my older sister died. And that I loss my home right after. Well the truth is that I ran away when Silena died. My mother wanted me to be the new heir and I just couldn't. I couldn't replace her." Drew looked down at the ground.

"Oh...sorry I asked." Kayla placed a hand on Drew's shoulder as they walk behind the boys. She wouldn't push it. She could tell she was making Drew uncomfortable.

They were walking along a beautiful country side. The Border Forest loomed in the back ground.

Legend told that the forest was calm during the day but at night it was cruel. People came back only to die or if they went completely mad.

Monsters dwelled in the forest. Some say there is a beast that is all creatures at once. 

*******

"So who wants to step in first?" Pollux asked.

The others looked away from the forest. Pollux sighed and stepped into it.

Ethan followed him, then Kayla and Drew stepped in at the same time. Austin went in last. 

Night came fast. They had only been in the forest for maybe two hours.

"So we rest for now?" Kayla asked.

"I think that would be a good idea. Since we have a long day ahead of us." Drew smiled at Kayla. There was something about the way she smiled that seemed off.

So they made camp. Three tents in a line with a bon fire.

Austin had agreed to take the with watch, armed with a bow, some arrows and his saxophone. 

Pollux and Ethan slipped into their tent.

"Thank you for coming. I love you." Pollux whispered.

"If you are to die, I want to be by your side. And I love you too." Ethan kissed Pollux's cheek.

**********

Kayla woke up to the sound of Austin yelling. She jumped out of the tent with Drew's dragger in her hand.

Austin was on the ground a bear towering over him.

"Hey! Ugly!" Kayla screamed. She had to save Austin.

The bear looked at her, it's eyes were literally glowing gold. 

"Yeah you! Look at me!" She yelled.

The bear walked towards her. Austin still laid on the ground, but he appeared to have no harm done.

Then she heard a girl scream. It sounded like she was saying Frank.

Kayla turned around to see a small girl with dark skin and cinnamon colored hair. Her eyes too were gold but they didn't glow.

The girl spoke words of another language and the bear fell on it's belly.

"I'm sorry. Eidolons haunt these woods. Frank would never harm anyone, I can assure you." The girl said.

"Um, he's your bear?" Kayla looked at the girl like she was insane.

"No. He's my husband. He's a shape shifter." The girl blushed.

"Oh." 

"I'm Hazel. And you are?" The girl smiled.

"Princess Kayla of Delphi." 

"...Frank should be returning to normal soon. He'll want to apologize a lot. He's a softie." Hazel said.

Kayla nodded and look back at Austin, whom was now standing up looking at Frank, who was turning back to human. 

********

Ethan pushed Pollux against a tree, they had told Austin that they were checking around the forest for a few moments.

Pollux smiled at Ethan, then kissed him.

"I love you." Pollux said when they parted.

"I love you too. Even through you're engaged to Princess Shortie." Ethan chuckled.

"Oh be nice. She hates the engagement as much as I do. Plus you've seen how she looks at Drew." Pollux rolled his eyes.

"And they think they are so sneaky but by Gods they're so obvious." Ethan said.

"Enough talk of them. Let's have some fun." Pollux smirked.

"You kinky bastard. I am not having sex with you in the woods." Ethan laughed.

"Okay, fine. But you're still going to kiss me right?" Pollux asked.

"Duh." Ethan said before kissing him again.

Then they hear a twig break. 

Ethan pulled away and drew his sword. 

A girl stood with a torch and a spear. She was obviously pissed. 

"Hello there. I'm Prince Pollux of Bacchus. We mean no harm." Pollux stepped out in front of Ethan. 

The girl stared at him before bowing. "I'm looking for a chubby boy and a short girl. The boy might be a bear right now. Help me or I will kill you both here and now." The girl lifted up her spear and it turned into a sword. 

From behind her stepped two dogs that appeared to be metal. In the crappy torch light, Pollux could see their sharp teeth.

"Okay, okay we'll help you. Ethan put your sword away." Pollux smiled as Ethan placed his sword back into his scabbard. 

********

"I am so so very sorry. Eidolons normally stay away from us, with Hazel around but I went to look for food and- I'm really sorry." Frank, the shape shifter said. 

Kayla sighed. "Considering you didn't really hurt anyone, it's fine." 

"Plus you seem nice." Austin added. 

Kayla rolled her eyes at Austin. 

"So why are you two in the Border Forest." Drew glared at the pair. Kayla hit her lightly on the arm. 

"We live here with our- um our very good friend in a cabin not too far from here. We all have curses." Hazel said.

Kayla felt a little bad for them, Hazel was so small and Frank was such a sweetie. It was hard to believe that they were cursed. 

"What kind of curses?" Drew smirked at them.

"I rather not talk of it with strangers." Hazel's eyes seemed to darken.

"Hazel! Frank!" A voice came from the behind Kayla. 

A lady in a cloak ran pass her and hug the pair. This must be the friend Hazel was talking about. 

"REYNA! Why in hell are you out here?" Hazel yelled.

The lady, Reyna, nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Hazel, I'm okay. I have my weapon and the dogs." 

Hazel walked over to Reyna and started looking over her. 

A growl came behind Kayla. 

She turned around to see Pollux, Ethan and two metal dogs.

She waved at the two guys. 

Then Drew whispered in her ear, "Reyna is pregnant."

"Huh?" 

"The cloak lady is with child. A child of magic, I can sense it." Drew whispered.

"So?"

"I know this is bad but we need to convince them to help us. Don't I've me that look, Will taught you a few medical things so maybe you can offer a check up and advice for help through the woods." Drew said. 

Kayla nodded. Drew had a point they did need help.


	3. Μέσα από το δάσος

The cabin of Hazel, Frank and Reyna was cute for being in an evil forest.

Pollux was definitely grateful for a real roof over his head.

The trio were nice enough to offer them help before Drew had the chance bribe them with Kayla's slight knowledge of healthcare. 

So now the eight of them were drinking tea in a cozy cute cabin.

"Will you three help us through the forest?" Ethan asked the trio.

"Yes. On one condition." Reyna said.

"Sure whatever you want." Kayla said.

"Make magic legal in Delphi." Hazel said. She eyed Austin and Kayla.

"Deal." Kayla and Austin said at the same time. 

Magic legal in Delphi? Pollux knew it was stupid for it to be illegal in the first place but he could see the backlash of the anti-witch people. 

He kept his mouth shut. Even if things took a bad turn when magic was made legal in Delphi. 

Pollux knew that they had to get the cure for Lee no matter what.

*******

Drew awoke to the sound of a door opening. 

She crept pass her travelling companions and slipped out the open front door.

Reyna was out on the porch of the cabin.

"Long time no see." Drew said.

"Six years." Reyna smiled.

"You have a wife and a husband and a baby on the way. Good for you."

"And you are in love princess who has magic in her blood." 

"How can you tell?" 

"I can't. Hazel can."

"Oh. Oh yeah."

"You love her, right?" 

"More then anything. Except for myself."

"Good. You've been eating, right?"

"Yes. I'm pass that part in my life."

"You were twelve with an eating disorder. You ran away before anyone knew you were better." Reyna placed her hand on Drew's shoulder.

"I ran into Rachel Dare. She helped me. I'm sorry I never wrote you. Do you want to catch up?" Drew frowned.

"It's okay. My mother died, my father got worse so me and Hylla well...he's dead now. We ran away. Hylla became Queen of the Amazons. I know you heard that Amazons took over my homeland and have turned it into Amazon. At some point I met Hazel " Reyna twisted the ring on her finger. It had the crest of her mother's family on it.

"I became a maid. I fell for my boss and after I fuck her I make her teas that prevent her from ending up with child like you. I really do love her. She looks at me differently." Drew smiled.

"Well, old friend I'm off to bed. Night." Reyna slipped back inside.

The pair were friends as children. They meet during a ball at Drew's mother's palace. Drew had dumped a cup of wine on Reyna's head and Reyna ripped Drew's dress. The two quickly became friends when their mothers sent them to sit in a guest room for the rest of the evening. 

Good times. Good times.

*******

Kayla woke up curled up in Drew's arms. 

Little did she know what laid ahead in the day.

******

The day started out nicely. 

Hazel, Frank and Reyna started leading Pollux and the others through the Forest.

Then Pollux heard the voice.

"My woods. No one should be this far." Over and over again.

He tried to ignore it by focusing on Reyna's metal dogs. The little beasts were terrifying but for some reason they seemed more friendly the longer he was around them.

Of course, they just had to start barking.

Pollux, Ethan, Kayla, Frank and Reyna drew their weapons. 

Gems flew out of the ground and circled around Hazel.

Drew had a pink bottle in her hand.

A woman stepped out of a tree.

"This is my forest. Go away." The woman glared at them. Branches reached out and grabbed at their legs. Pollux cut through the ones he could reach. Ethan and Reyna cut through the rest.

When she was free, Hazel stepped closer. "I am the step-daughter of Persephone."

The woman frowned even more. "Of course you are. I told her not to marry your father. Cheating bastard." 

"Will you allow me and my companions passage through your neck of the woods?" Hazel smiled at the woman. Pollux was getting more and more confused. He looked over at Ethan but he was just as confused as him.

"You didn't defend your stupid father so yeah sure. But beware of my sister's forest. Hera's her name. She's a real bitch. Loves killing. So her woods are deadlier." The woman smiled and went back into the tree.

"Explain?" Kayla asked Hazel.

"There are four queens who control these woods. Demeter doesn't have a real kingdom, just plants. My stepmother is her daughter. I don't know much about the three others. So onward?" Hazel smiled at the group. Pollux didn't know whether or not it was magic but Hazel's smile made him have more energy then before.

*******

The woods became dark and Kayla swore she could hear the plants screaming. 

This was a place of death.

Something told Kayla to run. To run far away from this place.

She looked at Austin and knew he felt the same way. 

She really wished she had focused more on her surroundings.

Large beast, hybrids of a cow and a peacock, had surrounded the group.

Kayla nocked an arrow and aim at one.

While she shoot one, another attacked Austin. 

It hovered over him. Kayla saw his blood on the beast teeth. 

Her hand shook as she nocked another arrow. 

The arrow began to create a green and gold smoke. 

She aim and fired. 

When the arrow hit the beast, black patches formed on its skin. The beast pull away from Austin and ran off. 

Kayla went to Austin. He had deep scratches and bites.

"You're gonna be okay. Okay, Austin?" Kayla said, her voice breaking. Her hands became covered with his blood as she tried to stop he bleeding like Will and Chiron had shown her. She couldn't lose her baby brother. She just couldn't. 

She blacked out on top of her wounded brother's body.

******

Pollux pulled water onto Kayla's forehead. The poor little thing had passed out. 

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter." Ethan said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"I know but just sitting here is awful. I'm trying to wake her up." Pollux said.

 

"She'll be lucky to have you as a husband." 

"Ethan..." Pollux looked at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry. I'm not jealous. I just love to mess with you, Pol." Ethan laughed. 

********

Kayla stared at the man in front of her. 

He had the same nose and hair color as her. 

"Kayla...it's been a longtime since I've seen you." He said.

"Who are you?" Kayla said.

"I wish I can say. I'm only here to help keep you from dying, your Aunt needed me so she could heal you from afar. Also I'm sorry about Apollo...I have to go. Goodbye, my sunshine girl." The man said before fading away.

In his place stood Artemis.

"Kayla please hurry. I have reasons to believe that Octavian was the one who poisoned Lee." She yelled at Kayla before everything went black.

Kayla awoke. 

She was in her tent and Drew was sitting next to her.

"You passed out on top of Austin. And don't worry about him Reyna knows some healing stuff." Drew said.

"So he's alive?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank goodness." 

******

Pollux stabbed another one of the cow peacock things.

Kayla and Austin were still weak from the first attack and Reyna and Drew were taking care of them. So him, Ethan, Hazel and Frank were fighting off the awful creatures.

******

Kayla watched as the others fought with one of the beasts.

She hated being a damsel just standing hiding behind Pollux and Ethan with Drew holding her up.

*******

Pollux smiled at Kayla. He was gald she didn't die, he found her amusing and the royal family of Delphi didn't deserve anymore lost.

"So, Hazel how long until we reach the end of the forest? Or at least this part?" Pollux asked the short girl leading them.

"This part is only a long bit longer. Next is a part that is known as the woods of night. Men die in it. But not women, children and animals." Hazel said.

"Um if you haven't noticed me and Ethan are men."

"Yeah...how do you feel about wearing a dress?" Reyna asked.

"Oh. Pollux has no problem with wearing dresses." Ethan said while winking.

"Ethan!" Pollux blushed.

Pollux looked at the others. Drew and Kayla were laughing, Hazel was fanning herself, Frank was blushing, Reyna was raising her eyebrows and Austin was just looking at everyone with a confused face. 

"Well then, um I have two dresses in my pack. Hopefully it'll be enough. Austin should be fine without one because he's so young." Hazel said.

"Me too. I rather not die today." Ethan snickered.

******

Kayla had to admit it was pretty funny seeing Pollux and Ethan in dresses, not that it is wrong for them to be wearing dresses. Her father used to wear dresses quite a lot.

She took note as the tress appeared to become silver. And how she had seen at least twenty deer.

The place felt inviting. It felt a bit like home.

"Kayla, this place reminds me of Auntie A's castle. Silver and deer." Austin whispered to her.

"Hmh...yeah. Maybe Artemis has been here before. She does go on hunting trips to gods know where." Kayla said.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's just Hazel said there was a queen who controlled these woods and I don't know maybe Auntie A is one of them?" Austin said.

"You might be right." Kayla nodded.

"About what?" Drew piped in.

"Pollux and Ethan are together." Austin said. 

"...I can see, they're not good at hiding it." Drew said.

"Neither are you two." Austin muttered.

Kayla looked at him. How. Did. Her. Thirteen. Year. Old. Brother. Know. She knew that Will knew but that was only because she told him.

"I saw you two kissing about a year ago. You guys really aren't good with hiding spots." Austin said.

"I like you, kid." Drew chuckled.

*******

Pollux squirmed in the dress he had to wear. 

When he wore dresses they were normally of Bacchian fashion. Loose and short. Comfortable and no one else saw him in them except for Ethan.

This dress was obliviously from Hades. Dark colors, thick fabric, all screamed Hadeian. Not to mention it was very tight on him.

He looked over at Ethan. His dress was of Roman fashion. Similar to Bacchian but slightly more concentrative. Probably fair more comfortable.

Pollux did find it odd that anyone would have Roman clothes since the fall of Rome to the Amazons.

*********

Kayla stopped dead in her tracks. 

She could hear music. 

Dance music. Like the kind her father loved to play the most. Like the kind her aunt danced too.

Then she saw her. Artemis. Her aunt.

She appeared to only be wearing a cloak made of animal skins. 

Artemis looked Kayla in the eye and smiled.

"Welcome to my woods. Don't worry, lucky for you all, I won't kill anyone. Especially not my darling niece and nephew. Oh. I better change my clothes." Artemis said.

In an instant her cloak turned into a silver gown.

"What the literally fuck?" Kayla yelled.

"I guess I should explain. Anyone care for some tea? It's Rooibos tea. Good for pregnancies, Reyna." Artemis smiled at Reyna.

Reyna glared at Artemis.

"My mother was a witch, she did a lot of magic dealing with pregnancies." Artemis said as of it was the most normal thing.

Kayla's grandmother was a witch but magic was illegal in Delphi. It was a hard thing to swallow.

Austin stumbled back a bit. 

"So tea? And I'll explain and tell you what's been going on in the palace in the last day." Artemis waved her hand and a table and tea set appear.

Kayla glanced at the others. Frank was back to human form and Hazel started to sit down.

********

"Where to begin. Oh yes. My mother being a witch! That's why she was really killed. Not plotting against my stupid father. Me and my brother inherited powers from her. I have magic of the hunt, the moon and stars, wildness, children, and women. Apollo had magic of the sun, truth, music, healing, and diseases. Both of us have powers over archery." Artemis said.

"Again what the fuck?" Kayla asked. She had a hard time processing this.

"I know this is a lot to take in but we'll discuss it another day. Right now we have to talk about Octavian." Artemis frowned.

"Was Micheal right?" Kayla asked. 

"Yes. They were right. Octavian was the one to put Lee in the sleep."

"Is he in jail?" Austin shouted.

"Sadly no. The way I found out involved magic. But listen, he is trying to turn people against Castor. Things are going bad really fast." Artemis said.

"Is Castor okay?" Pollux asked.

"For now." Artemis sipped her tea.

"Aunt Artemis, we don't have time for tea. We have to get the cure before Octavian tries to become king." Austin said.

"I know. But Austin you cannot go into Athens. If you do you will die? Now good bye dears." Artemis said.

In a flash of light her and Austin were gone.

"Shall we continue on?" Pollux asked.

"Yes." Kayla said.


	4. η φωτιάη φωτιά

The silver woods quickly disappear into burnt trees. The temperature increased.

Ethan was glad he and Pollux had been able to take their dresses off. His shirt and pants were barely bearable in the insufferable heat.

Ethan pulled off his shirt. He knew his back and hips were covered were covered in scars. He knew someone was bound to stare.

Some caused by fights. Some caused by himself.

He glared at Kayla who started to stare at him.

She was going to be Pollux's wife. Even if she was in love with Drew. She was gonna be able to stand next to Pollux in public.

 

And the thought of being just a mistress sounded awful to Ethan.

He wanted to marry Pollux. He wanted to be the one people saw with Pollux in public. 

*******

Kayla poured some water on herself as Hazel lead them through the burnt forest. 

Maybe like in the deadly part with the peacows, they wouldn't run into the queen of this part of the woods.

She was pushing away the thoughts of her grandmother being a witch. 

It was insane. It seemed impossible. Then agian she had never meet her grandmother, Leto. She was killed long before Kayla was born.

 

*******

They soon reached the end of the forest. Pollux smiled at Ethan.

They were in Athens. No one was dead. They only had to deal with monsters once.

"Let's rest for the night." Frank said. 

They all agreed.

*********

Kayla snuggled against Drew.

"I love you~" Kayla said.

"I love you too." Drew hugged her.

And they stayed like that, not speaking, just laying in each other's embrace.

Despite being in a tent on a dangerous quest to save her brother, Kayla felt pretty happy.

It was nice to be held without the fear of being caught.

Kayla kissed Drew's neck.

The tent flapped opened and Kayla pulled away from Drew.

A lady with cold grey eyes stood with a dragger.

"Oh hello. Please don't hurt us." Drew said, the way she said it made Kayla never want to hurt her.

"Charmspeak? Really? You're one of Aphrodite's children aren't you?" The lady snarled.

"...yes. I am." Drew said.

"I guess I can't arrested you or your friends then. Well as long as you tell me why you're here." 

"My brother was poisoned and the only cure is boy witch tears." Kayla said.

"....you're the princess of Delphi aren't you?" The lady glared at her.

"I am. And as soon as I return to my home I am going to make magic legal in Delphi as a request by the trio who helped us through the forest." Kayla said. 

The lady glanced at Drew and then agian at Kayla then she left.

Kayla and Drew followed her.

Their companions were all also outside of their tents. A boy who looked like the grey eyed lady was glaring at them and another boy smiled at Drew.

"Mitchell!" The lady yelled at him.

"Yes, Lady Annabeth." The boy who had smiled at Drew asked.

"Give these people some tears so they can be on their way." Annabeth said.

"Alright. I think I got a vial in my pack. How about you and Malcolm go on ahead. I'll be a minute." Mitchell said.

Annabeth nodded and the other boy, Malcolm tossed a bag to Mitchell.

Then the pair disappeared leaving behind Mitchell and two piles of feathers.

Mitchell ran to Drew and hugged her.

"I missed you sis!" He cheered.

"Of course you did. Now get off of me, please." Drew said.

Kayla stared at the boy. He did have the same eye color as Drew and Kayla knew that siblings didn't always look alike.

Mitchell pulled a small jar out of his pocket.

"Here you guys go. I better go soon. But remember to visit someday. Me and Malcolm had a cute little girl. The spell we used was so simple. But Malcolm was so insufferable while he was pregnant. Her name is Melanie. You would love her." Mitchell smiled at Drew.

"Sure. If I can." Drew patted his head.

The two hugged good bye and Mitchell threw a bottle on the ground and disappeared.

"So you also have a brother? We need to talk more about your past." Kayla said.

"Later. When Lee's better." Drew patted Kayla's head.

"One question, is that Malcolm guy Mitchell mentioned like you. Like Will and Lee?" Kayla asked.

"Huh? Oh because he had a baby. No they did a spell that makes it so two males or females can have a biological baby together." Drew said.

"...oh." Kayla said. Something about what Drew just said made Kayla think back to the man from her dreams.

**********

The group made their way back into the hot burnt forest.

Pollux glanced at Ethan, who was once again shirtless.

One scar stood out to Pollux in particular. It was shaped like a scythe. Ethan had gotten it from a guy named Kronos, a leader of a cult that fell apart a year ago.

 

Pollux remember the break they took when Ethan had joined them. 

He was gald to have Ethan back.

*****

The heat made Kayla so sweaty that her dress was soaking as she walked through the woods.

"Is this taking longer then last time?" Kayla asked.

"I think so." Drew said. Kayla couldn't help but to notice that she looked kinda hot all sweaty.

Kayla groaned. 

She glanced around the woods, looking for a a sliver tree or something.

But what caught her eye was a little kid.

"Do you guys see the girl?" Kayla pointed at the kid.

"Hey! You! Kid!" Ethan yelled.

The little girl walked towards them. As she got closer Kayla noticed she was on fire.

Also that she holding a box.

"Come, here." The girl said.

Kayla unwillingly stepped forward. She reached out.

"The cake will help you love through my fire. I would put it out but it keeps the forest in balance." The girl smiled and handed Kayla the box.

******

Pollux watched as the little girl erupted into flame after giving Kayla a box.

"I think flame girl wants us to eat the cake inside of here. Something about her fire?" Kayla said.

Kayla opened the box and pulled out a yellow cake.

Everyone went up to her and pulled off a piece.

It tasted like dirt. Pollux had a hard time swallowing it.

But still he ate the awful cake.

*******

The deeper they went into the woods, the hotter it became.

Then Kayla saw the large fire.

"What the fuck?" Kayla yelled.

The little girl was standing in the fire.

"You need to return to your home. Now." The girl said.

"Wait why? We've only been gone for about three days." Kayla asked.

"Your brother Lee and your brother Castor are in danger. Now step into my fire and all of you will be in the castle of Delphi." The girl said.

Pollux and Kayla glanced at each.

"Let's go." Kayla said.

She grabbed Drew's hand and closed her eyes. Into the flames she stepped with Drew right by her side. 

*********

Pollux watched as the first five went into the fire.

"You ready?" He asked Ethan.

"Of course." Ethan smiled.

Pollux slipped his hand into Ethan's and together they walked into the fire.

*******

When Kayla opened her eyes, she found herself standing in Lee's room.

She was alone but she was holding the bottle of tears that Drew had been carrying.

She ran to where Lee was sleeping and opened the bottle.

******

Pollux found himself and seven others in the throne room. Kayla has no where to be seen. Austin was was standing next to Drew instead. Octavian was sitting on a throne. The king's throne to be exact.

"What the hell?" Octavian yelled at them.

"Uh. Hi. Kayla is probably curing Lee right now." Austin said smugly.

Octavian glared at him. 

"Ha. Ha-ha." Octavian laughed. Pollux stared at him like he was crazy. Why was he laughing?

*******

Kayla smiled when Lee opened his eyes.

"Good morning buttface." He mumbled. Kayla hugged him tightly. He was awake.

"Your awake! Oh thank goodness! I didn't think you would actually wake up!" Kayla cheered. 

"How long was I out?" Lee asked.

"A few days. I think five or six." Kayla answered. 

******

Pollux woke up in a cell. There was two other people in his cell but it was too dark to tell who it was.

"Hey who else is in here?" He whispered.

"Me." A young boy's voice said. Austin. The poor boy sounded hurt.

"What happened?" Pollux asked.

"Octavian had some strange guards attack us. One hit you over on the head." A woman voice came. Reyna.

"Are you guys okay?" Pollux asked. 

"Octavian decided to attack me himself. So no I'm not okay. Everything hurts." Austin said.

"Hazel protected me even through I could have handled myself. But one of the guards got Hazel and another got Frank. I had to give myself up." Reyna said, she sounded pissed off at herself.

"You did what you could, you and Frank have a baby on the way so you did good by not fighting." Pollux assured her.

"Me and Hazel actually. But that's besides the point. We're locked up." Reyna said.

"Yeah....did you guys see where they took Ethan?" 

"He got knocked out too but it was more bloodier. He's alive and somewhere in a nearby cell." Austin said.

Pollux cursed. They had to get out of here. 

********

Kayla was stuck. She had locked herself and Lee in Lee's bedroom. 

A dead guard laid in front of the door. Kayla had killed him by bashing a chair over his head a few times. This day wasn't gonna end well.

"I can't believe Octavian would turn the guards against us." Lee said.

"I can," Lee glared at her, "Sorry but you're his older brother. You mainly think of him as a baby so yeah. I don't know why you wouldn't be surprised. But I'm not surprised." Kayla said.

"He's our brother, I would never suspect one of my own siblings of treason or any other crime. Now we need a plan. We need to save our home." Lee said.

"Oh I've got a plan but you're not going to like it." Kayla smiled.

Lee rolled his eyes and nodded. "I don't care. I'll do it."

********

Pollux did his best to wrap some of Austin's wounds with strips from Reyna's dress.

"When we get out, I want to kill him." Austin grumbled.

"Only if Kayla hasn't killed him already." Pollux chuckled softly.

"You know even if you don't love her, you'll make a good husband." Austin smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess." Pollux said as he finished putting the fabric on Austin.

*******

Ethan tried wiping the blood off his face but there was too much. His whole body was in pain. 

A dead body was covered with a blanket in the back of the cell. It smelled awful.

But on the bright side of things, Frank was sitting across from him in the cell. But he too, was covered in his own blood.

"Hey kid, how old are you?" Ethan asked. The guy had a baby face but he was so big. 

"Sixteen....why?" Frank asked.

"Well I'm bleeding out and so are you. Might as well get to know the person I'm gonna die with." Ethan laughed bitterly.

"...I would shapeshift but I'm too hurt." Frank said.

"I would have fought better but I got stabbed." Ethan cracked a smile.

"So you're dating a prince?" 

"And you are married to a witch and a runaway princess." 

"Life is strange." Frank gave a small chuckle.

"And short." 

"Indeed." 

******

Drew watched as Hazel used magic to pull a gem from goodness knows where to the cell.

"What are you doing?" Drew questioned the little witch. 

"Bringing help." Hazel smiled widely at a corner.

Drew looked over to where she was staring and saw the wall open up.

Two boys stepped out. Will and Nico.

"How?" Drew asked.

"Nico's my brother. I sensed his sword and then a few gems near him so I got his attention." Hazel said.

"Oh. So di Angelo is the son of Pluto?" Drew said. 

"Yup. And the heir to Hades."

"Okay...well let's hurry up and get out of here." Drew glanced at the two boys walking towards their cell.


	5. μεγάλη μάχη

Kayla smiled at Lee. "You ready?" She asked. If they didn't move the quickly the guards would burst thought the doors.

"Always." Lee nodded at her. She threw the rope they made out of a bed sheet out of the window. 

"I'm going down...and Lee if it comes down to me or Octavian, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him." Kayla said.

"I know. You're my favorite so...I would rather you live than him." Lee cracked a small smile. 

Kayla smiled back and then started climbing down the rope. She was going to kill Octavian. Even if she doesn't have to kill him.

When she was halfway down she could hear the guards Octavian bribed and blackmailed taking Lee away.

She moved even quicker. 

Then the rope was cut loose.

She only fell a few feet and luckily landed in some brushes.

*******

Drew smiled as Nico and Hazel got Ethan and Frank's cage opened. Soon they would all be free. But there was a terrible smell coming from the cage.

"Will. Heal them quickly. Please." Hazel said. The small girl's voice was full of worry.

Drew watched in awe as Will healed the two guys in a matter of seconds. It was amazing. But then she remembered the smell.

"What's that smell?" Drew asked, for it smelled like death. 

"There's a body in the back. We don't know whose it is." Frank said.

Will went into the cell and came out seconds later. "It's Castor." He said. His face was as pale as a ghost. Or Octavian's.

"Let's go find Reyna and Austin now...before they die too." Drew said. She knew it sounded cold. But they couldn't just sit and mourn. 

"And Pollux." Ethan added.

"Yeah, yeah him too. He's probably with one of the others so..." Drew rolled her eyes. Honestly she didn't care how gay Pollux was, she didn't want him to marry Kayla. Which isn't probably the most important thing for Drew to be focused on right now. But with everything she's giving up and been through, she deserves to be selfish.

*******

Pollux was very surprised when the six people came to help him out. He thought he would die alone in a cold dark jail in the Castle of Delphi. Definitely not where he pictured himself dying.

As soon as the jail was opened, Pollux kissed Ethan. 

"I get that you two are happy to see each other but we need to get going." Nico di Angelo said. The ambassador of Hades glared at them. Jeez, did he gives Pollux the creeps. It was as if he could see into Pollux's soul.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Pollux said. But then a thought crossed his mind. Where was Castor? Why hadn't they found him yet? Could he be..no he can't be be dead. At least not yet.

"...we have to go now. If I'm correct there is a person carrying golden arrows and a gold bow heading towards the throneroom. My guess is that it's Kayla." Hazel said.

"How can you tell that?" Austin asked.

"My magic can sense gems and metals. Also Nico can sense souls and just told me when a person Frank and Reyna's age is heading towards the place where Octavian is." Hazel smiled at him.

"Uh..okay." Austin said.

"Now we need a plan. Luckily military plans are sorta my thing. And Pollux's thing." Ethan said.

"I know a lot of shit on surprised attacks." Reyna piped in.

Pollux nodded. As did the others. 

Then they began making the plan.

Pollux and Drew were to join Kayla. Nico, Hazel, Reyna and Frank were to keep guards away. Will, Austin and Ethan were to be hidden backup for Kayla, Drew and Pollux.

First off Nico had to send Pollux and Drew to Kayla by using the shadows of the castle.

Pollux's world became completely dark for only a few seconds. 

*********

Kayla almost screamed when Drew and Pollux appeared out of nowhere like a pair of ghost.

"Shh." Drew placed her finger against Kayla's lips. Then they told her about Ethan's plan.

Luckily it didn't really interfere with her plan. 

"Alright let's do it." Kayla smiled at Drew.

******

Pollux took a deep breath as he and the two girls reached the throneroom.

He looked at them. Kayla nodded and Drew rolled her eyes.

He opened the door.

********

Kayla walked into the throneroom. The throneroom that she used to play in when she was a small child. The throneroom where she took her first steps, where she said her first words. The throneroom where she could die in or kill her own brother in.

"Kayla...what a pleasure." Octavian yelled from Lee's throne.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Kayla snarled at him.

"You little brat. I am your king. Bow to me!" He shouted.

"No! Lee is king not you." Kayla screamed like a toddler.

Octavian smirked at her and then he waved his hand.

Kayla almost threw up at what she saw. It was the worse thing she's seen since her father died.

Two bodies hung from the ceiling above her. Lee and Micheal. 

********

Ethan glanced at the two brothers he was with. Austin was shaking and Will had started crying. 

The two of them were too stunned to actually move. 

Ethan couldn't blame them. One of their own brothers just killed their other two brothers. 

He ran towards the others.

********

"NO!" Kayla shrieked.

She ran at Octavian with an arrow in her hand. He wasn't a fighter. She could take him down. She was a fighter. She was a warrior. Octavian just a power hungry asshole.

He killed her brothers. Her older brothers. Their brothers. His own brothers. 

********

Pollux smiled slightly as Ethan ran to him. Even with the horror of death, Pollux was happy to see that Ethan was alive.

"Pollux, there's something I need to tell you." Ethan frowned.

"What is it?" Pollux asked.

"Castor is dead. His body was in my and Frank's cell. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Ethan said. His eyes were watery. 

Pollux started crying, his twin was dead. He sunk to the floor. Castor was the one who was always there for him since the beginning. 

*******

Kayla quickly reached Octavian. He tried to block her with his sword. But she was too fast and to skilled for the idiot. 

It was only a matter of seconds before she stabbed him in the gut. As she pulled the arrow out, he fell to the ground.

Then he laughed, "I killed dad too. How does that make you feel, huh sis? I saw it all before hand. You weren't supposed to kill me. I was to be king! Me! I was to be king!!!" 

Kayla stabbed him again. And again. His blood spattered on her. But she did it again.

Even when he was dead she kept stabbing him. His blood was starting to cover her.

He killed them. He killed her dad. Her brothers.

This monster killed them. He fucking killed them. He killed some of the most important people to her.

She didn't stop stabbing until she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Behind her stood Will and Austin. She broke down crying.

Her two living brothers hugged her, ignoring the fact that she was covered in Octavian's blood. Their brother's blood. The brother who killed their father and other brother.

"It's okay.." Will whispered into her ear. His voice was cracking.

"You're king now." Kayla choked out between sobs.

Will just nodded and hugged her tighter. He was shaking.

The three siblings stayed like that for the longest time. No one dared to try to separate them.

*******

A week later Kayla found herself sitting in front King Will, King Nico and King Dionysus. 

Pollux sat next to her. She knew why this meeting had been called.

"Even through we are at peace, our bond with Delphi is weak with the death of-" King Dionysus stopped himself before he said his name. Castor. It was similar to how Will, Austin, her and really anyone didn't speak of Micheal and Lee directly.

"...uh yeah as King Dionysus was saying the bond is weak and he has been told of people being upset that Octavian killed his son." Nico said.

Kayla knew where this was heading. "You still want us to wed?" She rolled her eyes at the three kings. Yup. She was right. As she always is.

"...yeah." Will said, shrugging his shoulders. Kayla bit down on her tongue to stop herself from insulting or offending any of the idiot kings she was in the room with. She really liked her head so she didn't want to lose it anytime soon.

She really did not want to marry Pollux. And she knew that Pollux didn't want to marry her. She had a girlfriend and he had a boyfriend.

But if she had to, she guessed she rather be marrying Pollux then someone like Prince Leo of Forges. She heard he flirted with anyone who wasn't related to him.

*******

Pollux left the throneroom as soon as him and Kayla were dismissed. What fucking dumbasses his father, Nico and Will were. Will and Nico even knew about Kayla and Drew and him and Ethan. 

Pollux was annoyed. He really didn't want to marry Kayla. Despite all she's been through and all she's done, she was still just a kid in his eyes.

Partially because she was so small and short. But mostly because of Ethan. 

He sighed. It could always be worse. He could be marrying Princess Clarisse of Sparta. That girl could kill a fully grown man by the time she was five, and that was fifteen years ago so..

So marrying Kayla wasn't the worse thing. 

********

Drew bit down on Kayla's nipple. 

Kayla pulled back a bit. "Ow.." She whined.

"Sorry. Was that too hard?" Drew asked.

"Yeah..I mean I don't mind it rough but not too rough...are.you okay? You seem kinda zoned out?" Kayla asked.

Drew looked at Kayla. The younger girl was on her own bed, naked as the day she was born, laying below Drew, on silk pillows.

Beautiful. She was so beautiful and she was Drew's girlfriend.

But in a month she was to be Pollux's wife. His queen. She would someday have to have an heir. 

"I guess I was thinking about Pollux...not in that way but.." Drew frowned.

Kayla looked up at her and smiled. "Drew, I love you. Not Pollux. Me and Pollux being married is all politics. He has a boyfriend just like I have you. And I love you. And I never want to lose you. I know this sounds manipulative, but I can't lose you." 

Tears had formed in her eyes.

"Come here...it's okay to cry. I won't judge. Drew rolled onto her side and hugged Kayla tightly.

"I-I-I-I...just want them back. They shouldn't have died." Kayla sobbed.

Drew stroked Kayla's hair as the smaller girl cried.

********

Ethan held Pollux lovingly. He never wanted to let go of him. 

Pollux was all he had left. His mother disowned him. His father was dead. His brother and stepfather were on the same page as his mother. Pollux was all he had. As creepy as at sounds, it's not like Ethan couldn't live without him. He could. It would probably be awful and lonely for awhile but he would live without Pollux.

Even if he was a bit broken. He was his.

"You're gonna be okay." Ethan whispered. Kayla probably couldn't comfort him like Ethan. 

Ethan almost slapped himself for that thought. Kayla wasn't a bad person and he knew she sure as hell didn't want to marry Pollux considering she had an ex-princess now-maid for a girlfriend. She was pretty much just a child. 

A child who had to marry a guy she didn't love because her older brother kill her brothers and brother-in-law. 

Ethan kinda felt a little bit bad for her.


	6. γάμος

Kayla looked down at her dress. Her wedding dress. The sparkling white fabric fit her perfectly. It was long and made of silk. 

She hated it. 

Her bedroom door opened. In came Reyna, Hazel and Drew. 

"Hey." Drew said. She went over and hugged Kayla. Hazel joined her too.

"I would hug you too but I'm as big as a watermelon." Reyna laughed.

Kayla cracked a smile. She was glad they were here for her.

Oddly these two outsiders she meet five months ago have become two of her nearest and dearest friends.

She smiled at them as someone else slipped into her room. 

Will.

"Hey sis." He hugged her.

"What's up?" Kayla asked him.

"Well, uh someone is here to talk to you. Privately." Will looked at the three other girls.

Kayla glanced at them. Drew was glaring at Will and Hazel and Reyna were glanced back and forth between him and each other.

"Ladies, trust me this person wouldn't hurt Kayla. Please. I think if you guys hurry you can try to get Pollux to where a dress." Will smiled at them weakly.

"Okay. Fine we'll leave." Drew waved her hand at the other two.

Will left not too long after them.

For awhile Kayla sat alone. 

Then again her door opened. The man who looked like her from her dream with Artemis now stood in her doorway.

"So random guy. Who are you?" Kayla asked him.

"I'm your other father. You were born with a spell." He said.

Kayla gasped. She never thought of that. Hell magic used to be illegal in Delphi until a few months ago. She always wondered who her mother, well now father, was. All her other siblings knew who their other parent was. 

She was the only one who hadn't known.

"So where have you been my whole life?" Kayla snapped at him.

"My sunshine girl. I'm the son of a witch. I wasn't aloud here. Apollo would sneak me into the castle. And when you were born well people would take notice. I'm sorry. You don't have to try to have a relationship with me if you don't want to." He said.

"I...maybe someday. It would be nice to have a new family member. I've lost so many." Kayla frowned.

"Really? Thank you. Now I'll be off. Good day." He said before running off to goodness knows where.

Kayla stared at where he had stood. Her other father. It felt weird to think about but also kinda nice. 

At least it gave her something else to think about besides the wedding.

******

Pollux gave Kayla a small smile as she said the vows the Delphian priest was telling to repeat. 

"I, Princess Kayla Knowles of Delphi, daughter of the late King Apollo Papadopoulos, sister of the late King Lee Fletcher, sister of the late general Micheal Yew, and sister of the young King William Solace, accept this bond between me and Prince Pollux of Bacchus, son of King Dionysus and Queen   
Ariadne, brother of the late King consort Castor." She finished.

Then it was the Bacchian priest turn to tell Pollux what to say. 

"As your husband I promise to honor you and never to harm you. I swear to protect you and care for you." Pollux said. He liked how short Bacchian wedding ceremonies were. Very much unlike Delphian ceremonies.

They seemed to like to dragged things out for a long time.

Luckily they settled on a mostly Bacchian wedding, mainly because Kayla wanted it done with.

********

Late at night, after the wedding Kayla found herself following Hazel into the garden. A garden that after tonight she'll barely see again. 

What she saw was shocking. 

Drew stood under a tree in a white dress with Will. Reyna, Nico and Frank stood off to the side.

Then she glanced over and saw Ethan dragging Pollux out here as well.

"Ethan and Drew thought this would be a good idea. Think of it as a special kind of wedding." Will said.

*****

Pollux beamed brightly at Ethan.

"I promise to love you until the end of time. And to never stop making jokes about you being married to a dwarf, sorry Kayla." Ethan said.

Kayla threw a pebble at Ethan's head. "I am not a dwarf." She snarled.

*****

Kayla smiled at Drew.

"I, Drew Tanaka, ex princess of Troy, swear to be yours. Also I promise to fuck your brains out whenever I can." Drew winked at her.

"Drew! My brother is right here!" Kayla glared at her.

*******

{Three weeks later}

Kayla laid in Pollux's bed with Drew. Pollux and Ethan were in the next room. This was how they were to live.

Not that she minded. 

******

Pollux sat across from Kayla. 

"Okay so do you think it would work if you like fucked a cup and I took your sperm and just put it in me?" Kayla said.

"Maybe, gods this sucks. At least we have many years until we really have to do that. Maybe we can get a spell to help us?" Pollux suggested.

"Yeah. I'm sure if it works for two people of the same gender that it'll work for us. Now onto how much power will I have when I'm your queen." Kayla raised an eyebrow at him.

"We will have equal power, okay? Now what about what we do if someone catches one of us with Ethan or Drew." 

"Refuse to speak about it. Say that they're an idiot." 

"Sure. Might as well." Pollux nodded.

********

Drew frowned as she watched Pollux and Kayla smile and wave at a crowd.

She wanted to shout Kayla was in love with her. Not that blondie. True she was on good terms with him but it still pissed her off.

******

Ethan rolled his eyes at the 'happy couple' that everyone thought Pollux and Kayla were.

The two were friends and nothing more. 

*******

Kayla kissed Drew. The two of them were soulmates even if Kayla was married to Pollux.

Even if she would one day have to carry Pollux's kid. Even of one day she would have to rule a kingdom with him.

She loved Drew. And that was all that mattered in the end.

******

Pollux kissed Ethan. His boyfriend. His true love. 

He loved him and only him.


End file.
